The two specific aims of this multicenter are to a) determine the optimum dose of TUCDA required to achieve maximal bioavailability, defined by biliary enrichment in TUDCA, and 2) perform a double blind crossover study of TUDCA and UDCA in patients with CF associated liver disease comparing: biliary bile acid composition and effect on serum biochemistries in vitamin E status and fecal fat excretion.